Fabina
Fabina is the pairing of Nina Martin and Fabian Rutter in House of a Anubis. (Fab/ian and N/'ina') It is hinted that Fabian likes Nina, but it is unknown if Nina likes him back. Shown in House of Reservation/House of Heavy Nina states "I can't believe I thought he liked me". So, it is confirmed Nina likes Fabian Some people like to call it Nabian (N'/ina and F/'abian). Link to the Fabina Gallery and to the Fabina Videos and Fabina Fanfictions. Fabina Moments 'Season 1 Hints' House of Secrets / House of Attitude *Fabian is nice to Nina and welcomes her into the house. *Fabian sees her crying and wonders what's wrong. *Fabian tries to convince the others to be more welcoming to Nina. *Fabian tries to make sure she doesn't go on with the fake initiation. *Fabian wants Patricia to let her out. *He tells Mick she has pretty eyes and she is sweet. House of Locks / House of Eyes *Fabian trys to get Nina out of the attic. *Fabian offers to walk Nina to class. *Nina takes a leaf out of Fabian's hair. *Fabian gets the key to the attic from the dirt. *They sneak into the attic and find some ancient hieroglyphics. *Nina tells Fabian about the treasure. *Amber asks if they are on a secret date and they both immediately say no repeatedly. House of Agendas / House of Keys *Fabian and Nina go to the retirement home to meet Sarah. *They solve the heiroglyphics and it says to go to the 8th step. *They unscrew the eigth step and find an Egyptian puzzle piece. *Fabian says that Nina has the same pretty eyes as the girl in the photo. House of Discovery / House of Hyper *They sneak up to the attic and find wax cylinders in a box. *Fabian offers Nina to dance *Nina warns him about the damage that might happen to his feet. *They have some awkward stares. *They meet up at Fabian's locker. *Fabian admits he was up in the attic, so Nina wouldn't get in trouble. *Nina admits that she was in the attic. *Fabian and Nina take the wax cylinders to Fabian's uncle, who runs an antique shop, and find out they are phonograph cylinders. *Fabian's uncle, Ade, asks if Nina is Fabian's girlfriend. House of Cheats / House of Rumors *Fabian puts his jacket around Nina because she gets cold. *Nina "admits" she's dating Fabian to stall Amber. *Fabian notices the design on the sides of the stairs was the same as Nina's locket. *They apologize at the same time when they are late. *They listen to the films together. *They hide together almost touching scared together. *Nina warns Fabian not to go. *They felt so excited and relieved that they dodged Victor. *Amber thinks Nina and Fabian are secret dating. Nina doesn't deny her and goes along with it just so Amber won't suspect anything. *Amber tells Mick about how Nina and Fabian "secretly dating" and he tackles Fabian. *Nina says that her and Fabian are "ridiculous" She sort of hesitates on that and Fabian looks like he's faking the yes. *Fabian awkwardly leaves and Nina makes the I'm-so-stupid face. *Amber made Nina and Fabian a scrapbook. (She is most likely a Fabina shipper.) *Fabian and Nina talk about Amber. *Nina calls herself stupid then Fabian goes to hug her but doesn't because he realizes they aren't together. (That's the picture at the right.) House of Intruders / House of Proof *Fabian and Nina explain the rules to Amber. *Fabian and Nina have a scared look on their face when they hear a girl say "He killed them." *Fabian and Nina meet up at Fabian's locker. *They are so close together, they are practically touching. *Fabian offers Nina to go to the retirment home to visit Sarah with him, but Nina declines the offer because of what happened last time. *They smile at each other. House of Confrontation / House of Alarms *Nina and Fabian are sitting next to each other so that their bodies touching. *Nina looks at the skeleton that wants to kiss Fabian like she's almost jealous. *Nina and Fabian are stading by each other very close. *When Nina comforts Amber about her break up. Fabian looks at her like Nina is nice. *Nina and Fabian are helping bake cookies together. *Nina and Fabian restore the chandelier in order to solve the next riddle. House of Flames / House of Passages *When looking at the clue in the tube, Nina's head is on Fabian's shoulder while looking at it. *Nina and Fabian bump heads when backing away from the fireplace. *They stare at each other and give flirty looks. *Amber calls them Romeo and Juliet. House of Kidnap / House of Cat-Nap *Fabian says Nina is "super sluethy". *They walk to Fabian's locker together. *Fabian smiles when Nina says she will give him the locket. *Nina says she trusts Fabian and then he has a huge grin on his face. *Nina and Fabian sit together at a desk. *Nina trys to get Fabian's number thing he was working on from Jerome. House of Cameras / House of Numbers *Nina catches Fabian playing the guitar. *Nina and Fabian are alone together in Fabian's room. *They are smiling the whole time while in Fabian's room. *After Nina says no, Fabian says no. *Nina and Fabian figure out something and they are staring at each other. *Fabian stalls Victor by throwing his vest over the camera and keeping him from going downstairs while Nina gets the next clue. House of Scares / House of Fakers *Nina smiles at Fabian. *Nina says she will go with Fabian to the cellar and then he widely smiles. *Fabian and Nina are standing very close together. House of Identity / House of Emergency *Fabian and Nina are sitting at a desk together. *Nina quits the group and gives the locket to Fabian. House of Reunion / House of Memories *Nina solves the clue where yesterday always follows tomorow and Fabian picks her up and spins her around. *Fabian asks Nina if she would help him look for it. *Fabian convinces Nina to join back the group. *Fabian and Nina are standing close to each other. *Nina and Fabian are sitting across from each other trying to figure out what the inside of the book says. *They get really close when they see the words inside were in invisible ink. *Nina and Fabian sneak out at night to finish the clue, but then Victor steals it. House of Drama / House of Codes *Nina and Fabian are sitting on a one-person chair together. *Fabian helps Nina play a video game, but she dies (in the game). *Fabian's uncle, Ade, asks if Fabian and Nina are "stepping out" or dating. *Nina has no idea what that is but Fabian retorts NO! *Uncle Ade says he likes Nina: "She has cheek and a good appetite." (Suggesting he's a Fabina Shipper) *They read the book Uncle Ade gave them at the play. *Fabian smiles as Nina acts. *Fabian asks if can go with Nina to the safe during the play. *Nina goes alone and he says be careful. *She blushes and leaves for Anubis House. House of Risk / House of Thieves *Fabian is worried about where Nina is. *Fabian gives her a huge hug and doesn't let go when she returns. House of Hazards / House of Charades *Nina is wondering where Fabian is. *Fabian switches the tapes that way Nina doesn't get caught. *Nina says she owes him 1 or 20. *Then Nina kisses Fabian on the cheek. *Fabian looks shocked and happy. *Amber was watching and smiling when Nina kissed his cheek. House of Rendezvous / House of Rescue *Fabian called Nina's phone trying to figure out where she went. *He hugged her while hugging Amber. *Nina gave Fabian a *FABES?!* what-the... face when Joy called Fabian "Fabes." House of Arrest / House of Hoax *They sneak into Victor's office together. *Fabian promises Nina he wont give up on her in the hallway. *Fabian nervously tries to tell Nina he may of lost the Ankh. *In the living room, Fabian talks to Nina about the Ankh. *Fabian says he will not give up on the treasure, on Sarah, and especially not on Nina. *Nina says that was sweet. *They they stare at each other flirtly and then Nina breaks the silence by saying it's hot in there. *When Patricia says she found the Ankh and Fabian says he could kiss her, Nina looks over like she is jealous. House of Time / House of Aliens *They lean really close to each other while speaking. *Fabian asks Nina to keep watch for him. *The Sibuna club holds hands. *Fabian is the first to agree when Nina asks if everyone is still "on board". House of Yesterday / House of Victory *When Fabian, Alfie, and Patricia go to see Nina and Nina tells them that Sarah died. Nina rests her head on Fabians body. House of Bribes / House of Venom *Fabian wants to comfort Nina before she goes to Sarah's funeral. *He sits next to her. *When Patricia says that Joy and Fabian were really close Nina looked jealous. *Down in the cellar Fabian noticed that Nina was cold. *After Nina denied one of Amber's blankets Fabian tells her to share with him and they share blanket, and Amber and Alfie exchange knowing glances. *They had some cute staring moments toward each other throughout the episode. House of Stars / House of Harsh *Fabian tells Nina to be careful when she goes back up into the attic. *They look up at the moon and stars together and they have a moment. (AWWW!) *They look through the telescope together. *When they were caught, they were standing really close together. *Nina makes up a lie for Fabian but it doesn't work. House of Lights / House of Allegiance *Fabian tries to mimic Victor's voice to scare Nina. *Nina shows him the next clue. *Alfie asks if they are "snoofing or flirting." Fabian responds with a "HA HA HA!" *Nina tells Fabian her inuition has been stronger since Sarah died. *She also tells him she has been hearing voices. *She thinks that he thinks she is crazy. *Fabian wonders if they got it wrong about Joy being the chosen one when it should be Nina. *Nina freaks out when she hears this and runs away while Fabian tries to call for her. *They go into Victor's office together to get the next clue while Victor is out. House of Pests / House of Betrayal *They are sitting next to each other in class. *They devise a plan to get the puzzle pieces. *They were both in the Attic getting the pieces. *They come back both holding the take out. House of Reservation / House of Heavy *Amber, Mick, and Mara think Fabian is going to ask Nina to the prom, showing they are all Fabina shippers. *Amber says it will be so romantic. *Fabian hides it by saying they are just friends. *They pin Fabian to ask Nina but then he asks Patricia if she is going with anyone. *Nina gets jealous and almost cries and says she thought he almost liked her. *Fabian shows Nina the puzzle piece opening up. *He tries to ask her to the prom but she thinks he is going to ask Patricia. *He tries to tell her he won't ask Patricia, but she runs out and almost cries. *While Nina leaves, Fabian seems to know that he has made a mistake by asking Patricia. Category:Pairings